User talk:LeonardoWyatt/Archive 9
?action=edit&section=1 Plot Unnnatrual Resources I just ad Adam's plot, but you removes it. Why did you do that and why can't we use it? Okay.Just a Witch 15:42, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Paige rewrite Could you check my rewrite, no big changes besides a new section on Paige's adoptive parents. Would you mind if I added everything of that rewrite onto the actual Paige article. Maybe someone else can finish the last sections covering pretty much season 6 to 8 and the section on her job as social worker. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 18:46, March 24, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, that's good. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 17:19, March 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm already changing it :) --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 17:27, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Good =) Those pieces of Paige were hard to write for me, so I hope someone can fill those sections. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 17:40, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Hi are you good at downloading pictures? If you are then could you upload a picture of Emma Roberts, Britt Robertson, Shenae Grimes, Kristen Bell, Anna Paquin and Hayden Panenttiere in the Scream wiki so I can create an page for each of this actresess that will star in Scream 4. P.S.: Unless you whant you can download just 1 picture of each actress. Left4Deadseries FAN 09:35, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Really? Thanks your the best! Well I need only one picture of each actree more arent needed. Along with these actresses a picture of Anna Paquins character (Rachel Milles) wouldn be bad at all. Well thats it for now. Good luck downloading them and thanks. Left4Deadseries FAN 10:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :Oh! My! GOD! These pictures are totally awsome. God I so wish I was you. Im not envy or jealus or anything just saying that you sure know how to download pictures and surprise others. LOL. I will add them in a few minutes cause right now I am doing some homework. Left4Deadseries FAN 10:20, March 25, 2011 (UTC) :No need to apologize man. I should be apoligiying to you for gettin you through all this trouble. By the whay were you a fan of Scream for years? If yes we should both be like: YES, finally Scream 4. Ha. Well its only just what 21 days untill the film is releashed. Well uh, have a good luck waiting for the film. Left4Deadseries FAN 10:32, March 25, 2011 (UTC) On Scream On the Scream wiki that last picture you downloaded was of Shenae Grimes right. Cause I added it there. Left4Deadseries FAN 11:22, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Issue 5 Sorry but Glenn has already sent me those scans :( --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:34, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Votings I am appointing you to take over the Main Page Votings as I do not want to muck up the layout when we end the vote and change all of it :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Paige Image Red hair and Blue eyes. What program did you use? x) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:22, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : How did you get Photoshop? xO --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :: Do you edit professionally? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::: Oh god I did not mean it like that I meant do you edit photos for people for money? :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::: I set up this website where people would post images and say what they wanted done to it. One person offered me money :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:37, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::: You are. I wish I still had my website D: It got terminated :P --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:41, March 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I noticed that. If you were to blur all the edges of the hair with low Opacity it would disappear nicely :D. I don't understand. I should make a youtube channel for my photo editing? x/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:46, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::: There should be something called 'Blur Tool' it should have a blue or grey balloon shape. Just go around the hair line and it should get rid of all mistakes by bluring it out :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:51, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Are you posting doctored images on the wiki in articles? Pictures on here should be natural and real, not photoshopped or doctored or changed. They should show the sisters and other characters in their true form, not altered like some magazine campaign. :::::::::The pictures may be uploaded if they are used on a userpage. We always erase altered pictures from the wiki articles.--PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 17:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: :::::::::I didn't even have any intention of adding them to articles. I'm just uploading to them my own userpage. 03:50, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Quote of the Week I don't think it's a good idea to use those screencaps with quotes, the make the right column longer and if a new quote is longer, it will make it much more longer as well. I think it would be better if you upload the separate screencaps and create a slideshow instead. --PerryPeverell - (talk) - ( ) 16:58, March 27, 2011 (UTC) : I like that idea =) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I don't really like that idea. There's already a slideshow for the Comic bit and even if we did put the quote into a slideshow, it'll look way to small for anyone to read and still one half of the main page would be smaller then the other and it took me ages to make them all the same size >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 10:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : Then zero images and just the quote. It will even it out if it is on the right side because that side is very long. :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 16:27, March 28, 2011 (UTC) That kind of made no sense. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 16:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : Yes it did. No images at all, just the quote. The right side column is very long and it needs to be evened out. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:53, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Both columns are nearly basically the same size. By taking away the photo quote, the right colum will look much smaller, and then it'll be this whole blank bit of it and it'll look weird -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 17:59, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : Then we should remove the "New user" or "Did you know?" --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 18:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) : : Ah, y'know what? Do whatever you want too.. I'm not really in the mood to do anything at this moment --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 18:09, March 28, 2011 (UTC). Paige Images-2 Hair Color, Eye Color and I think Lip Color. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Avatar Your avatar is from Final Destination 3 isn't it? :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 07:05, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : Because that is the main character at the very begin before she has the vision of the Roller-coaster breaking and she looks up as the bars come down. I found it scary where as my other half laughed D: . At the 4th one I just cracked up and could not stop laughing :D. It looked so fake :). In Final Destination 3 I hated it when the two girls went into the sun bed at everything fell and locked them in so they caught alite :O. The very end when the fall out the train is very :S --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:59, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : I have not watched one or two for decades :). I know one is a plane crash. I did not know their was going to be a fifth one because the forth one is called "The Final Destination". I am also a fan of The Scary Movies which are Mickey takes of horror movies. They are fricking funny :D. The fifth is mean to be a mickey take of Paranormal Activity and loads of others :D --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:26, March 29, 2011 (UTC) : Lmao funny how you like Scream and I Know What You Did Last Summer because Scary Movie 1 mickey takes them :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:36, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Yeah I know but I love spoofs like Dance Flick and Vampires Suck :). --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:40, March 29, 2011 (UTC) ::: That is bloody hilarious, when Hannah Montanna just did not die :). And "Curve the bullet" :). Date Movie is hilarious, Sports Movie is crap. Superhero Movie is funny :D. Do you like my Re-write of Borneo Demons? --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) :::: Why did you do "D:" after you said you liked it? And yes I do :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 15:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Wyatt, Leonardo